Berlin Mauer
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Kesese! Masa lalu emang nggak awesome! tapi kita jadikan masa lalu untuk pelajarn kedepan,jangan jadikan sebagai alasan untuk tidak maju,ja? Summary apaan ini!


Author : hola! fanfic one-shot pertama lho! disini settingnya AU alias alternate Universe.. sebenernya fic ini buat tanggal reunifikasi Jerman nanti.. tapi sayang terlalu jauh! saya terinspirasi dari spekulai fan yang katanya Gilbert itu Jerman Timur ditambah Hetalia Cast yang pakai baju olah raga.

Antonio : uwaah Author bikin one-shot

Francis : mari rayakan di kasurku,mon cheri?

Gilbert : kesesese... aku jadi pemain utama

Author : sebenarnya nggak ikhlas... dan apa katamu Francis!

DUAG! (Francis melayang keluar dari sebuah gedung)

Author : ada yang mau ikut dengan Francis?

Antonio : nggak!.. Gil! bacain warning sama disclaimernya sih!

Gilbert : kok daku?

Antonio : cepet bacain!

**Disclaimer** : Herr Hidekaz memiliki Hetalia,Author cuma punya cerita

**Warning** : AU,gaje,OOC,OOT,aneh,abal,genderbend,typo(s) bertebaran dan penyebutan nama tim sepakbola yang menyebar sehingga bisa dibilang promosi.

* * *

Gilbert tersenyum memandang sebuah tembok di hadapannya,kali ini ia ada di Berlin. Ya,bisa ditebak tembok apa itu,tembok yang selalu dikenang sebagai Tembok Berlin. Ia tersenyum sendu,apalagi saat ingat harus berpisah dengan ibunya beserta adiknya dan harus menunggu 2 tahun hanya untuk bertemu. Baiklah,itu memang waktu yang sebentar,namun apa yang akan kau lakukan jika 2 tahun yang kau alami itu menyebalkan? baiklah,umur Gilbert saat itu memang masih muda saat berpisah dengan ibunya,sekitar 2 tahunan dan harus ikut dengan ayahnya.

Ia hanya mendesah mengingat tentang saat negara kebanggannya dipisah,tapi ia bersyukur masih bisa dipertemukan dengan adiknya. Ia sangat bersyukur saat mendengar bahwa negara ini akan bersatu sekali lagi. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan adiknya yang berumur 1 tahun saat itu. Saat ia sedang memperhatikan tembok pemisah itu,seorang wartawan datang menghapirinya dengan tergopoh - gopoh.

"maaf,bolehkah saya mewawancarai anda,kebetulan hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi negara ini,bukan?"kata wartawan itu meminta izin

"tentu,apapun.. kesesese"respon Gilbert

Wartawan itu hanya bisa menahan agar ia tidak terlihat seperti orang linglung setelah mendengar tawa seorang pemain bola yang terkenal disampingnya,ia menarik nafas dan mulai mengaktifkan perekam serta sebuah catatan berisi beberapa pertanyaan.

"nah.. menurutmu,bagaimana keadaan negara ini setelah tembok Berlin runtuh?"tanya wartawan tersebut

"semakin baik dan awesome!"jawab Gilbert

Wartawan itu hanya sweat drop mendengar jawaban Gilbert.

"baiklah... kita ke pertanyaan selanjutnya,apakah dihari reunifikasi yang ke 22 ini bermakna penting bagimu? kalau ya.. mengapa?"tanya wartawan itu lagi

"itu.. sangat bermakna karena..."Gilbert tidak melanjutkan jawabannya,ia hanya tersenyum

"baiklah,bisa dijelaskan kenapa?"

"saat itu... aku dan adikku terpisah karena tembok yang nggak awesome ini... memang saat itu tahun 1988,itu berarti 2 tahun lagi tembok ini akan runtuh... umurku saat itu 2 tahun,aku tidak mengerti apa - apa hanya ikut ayah saja"

"maksudnya?"

Gilbert memandang wartawan itu dengan tatapan penuh arti,ia mulai menceritakan semuanya.

**_flashback._**

_tahun 1988 bulan Februari_

_Gilbert saat itu berumur 2 tahun,ia mempunyai adik yang baru saja beberapa bulan lahir,itu artinya adiknya masih belum setahun. Sebenarnya ia tinggal bersama ibunya dan adiknya saat itu,semuanya berjalan seperti biasa saja. Namun,suatu hari pintu rumah mereka diketuk dan saat dibuka terlihat seorang pria bermata violet menatap ibu Gilbert yang berwarna biru._

_"Dimana Gilbert? aku sangat rindu dengannya"kata pria itu_

_"dia sedang bermain dengan Ludwig,ada apa Ivan?"tanya ibu Gilbert_

_"aku.. ingin bicara denganmu,Monika..."_

_"ba..baiklah,ayo silahkan masuk"_

_Mereka berdua masuk,Gilbert yang sudah bisa berjalan hanya memandang kebingungan ke arah dua orang itu. Ivan tersenyum ke arah Gilbert,ada yang aneh dengannya,ia merasa ketakutan melihat Ivan._

_"Monika... aku ingin Gilbert ikut denganku"kata Ivan_

_"apa? tidak! aku tidak mau dia dibawa ke Jerman Timur! aku dengar disana menakutkan... dia masih kecil,Ivan" kata Monika keberatan_

_"tenang saja,aku disana sebagai salah satu pejabat tinggi,ia tidak akan ada masalah disana"_

_"ta..tapi banyak warga Jerman Timur yang pergi ke sini hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri..."_

_"kumohon.. aku ingin merawat Gilbert agar aku tidak lupa denganmu sehingga aku akan teringat bahwa aku mempunyai istri di Jerman Barat... aku tidak mau melanggar janji pernikahan itu"_

_"a..aku... bagaimana ya? aku bingung"_

_"kumohon"_

_Ibu Gilbert melihat ke arah jendela,ia terlihat berfikir keras. Ivan hanya diam menunggu jawaban istrinya. Ibu Gilbert menarik nafas panjang,ia membuka mulutnya dan.._

_"baiklah... asal kau tidak melakukan hal aneh dengannya"kata Louise_

_Ivan tersenyum lebar,ia sangat bahagia._

_"baiklah kalau begitu... terima kasih sayang!"kata Ivan_

_Ivan keluar dari ruang tamu menuju ruang keluarga,terlihat Gilbert sedang bermain dengan adiknya,Ludwig. Ia terlihat sangat senang bermain dengannya. Gilbert menyadari bahwa Ivan menghampirinya,ia kebingungan. Ivan tersenyum lebar dan mulai bermain dengan mereka,ibu Gilbert sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk Gilbert yang akan pergi._

_Setelah beberapa lama Ivan dan anak - anaknya bermain,muncullah istrinya membawa tas cukup besar berwarna hitam. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir melihat Gilbert,Ivan hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya._

_"Gilbert... ayo ikut ayah... kita akan ke Jerman Timur"kata Ivan sambil mengulurkan tangan._

_Gilbert yang saat itu berumur 2 tahun tidak mengerti dan menerima uluran tangan sang ayah_

_"Anak baik... ayo kita berangkat"kata Ivan yang menggendong Gilbert_

_Ibunya menggendong Ludwig dan mengantar Ivan sampai pintu. Sebelum Ivan yang membawa Gilbert pergi,ia berpelukan. Gilbert pada akhirnya mengerti akan pergi meninggalkan ibunya,ia menangis. Karena Gilbert menangis,ini membuat ibunya ikut menitikkan air mata. Ivan hanya terdiam melihatnya,selanjutnya mereka naik taksi menuju meninggalkan rumah tersebut._

_"Ludwig... sekarang yang menghibur ibu hanya kamu,nak"kata ibunya lemah_

_tahun 1989 bulan Desember_

_Ludwig sudah berumur 1 tahun sekarang,ia masih belum tahu dan mengerti tentang semuanya. Ibunya sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Gilbert yang ada di Jerman Timur. Ia melihat ke arah jendela rumah._

_"Ludwig... aku harap bruder-mu baik - baik saja"kata ibunya._

_Ludwig hanya melihat ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti._

_Dilain tempat,lebih tepatnya Jerman Timur,Gilbert sedang duduk di sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk sendirian. Ia memandang langit lewat jendela,ia termangu sendirian. Ia memikirkan ibunya di Jerman barat,kemudian iapun tidur._

_Ivan yang ternyata anggota parlemen,ia sekarang sedang sibuk sehingga Gilbert selalu ditinggal,terutama saat itu rumor mengatakan bahwa Jerman akan bersatu lagi. Yang menyebabkan Ivan sibuk sekali karena pihak Russia tidak mau melepas negara Jerman Timur ini._

_Tahun 1990 bulan Agustus_

_Gilbert kali ini sudah berumur 3 tahun,ia sekarang sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara dengan lancar. Ia masih ingat betul dengan adiknya dan ia sudah beberapa kali bertanya pada ayahnya kapankah ia bisa bertemu,tapi sang ayah hanya berkata nanti atau pasti akan bertemu. Gilbert sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan adiknya._

_bulan ini bisa dibilang bulan mendebarkan bagi kedua sisi Jerman karena mulai diadakannya negosiasi penyatuan kembali,Gilbert memang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan negaranya,namun yang pasti ia akan bertemu dengan adiknya sebentar lagi._

_tahun 1990 bulan September_

_Gilbert diajak ke Berlin oleh ayahnya,terlihat beberapa warga yang mencoba melewati tembok pemisah itu ditembak,ia menampakkan wajah kebingungan. Ayahnya yang menyadari hal ini langsung mengajaknya ke tempat lain._

_Ternyata mereka ke stadthaus,mereka disambut ramah. Ivan langsung menyuruh seorang staf untuk bermain bersama Gilbert. Ivan meninggalkan Gilbert dan staf tersebut,ia langsung menuju ruangan. Gilbert kemudian bermain dengannya,ia kemudian diajak berkeliling gedung itu. Orang - orang banyak memperhatikannya,Gilbert bingung dengan orang yang melihatnya,yang sebenarnya membuat orang melihatnya dengan tatapan janggal hanya karena ia albino._

_Saat Gibert dan staf itu melewati ruangan yang dimasuki Ivan,terdengar orang - orang yang sedang berdebat dengan bahasa Jerman dan kadang - kadang diselingi bahasa Russia. Gilbert bingung dan mengintip dengan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut sedikit. Terlihatlah ayahnya yang sedang berdebat melawan beberapa orang yang terlihat tidak setuju dengannya._

_Terlihat suasana diruangan itu memburuk,staf itu terlihat ketakutan dan menggigil,ia menarik tangan Gilbert. Gilbert terkejut dan melihat ke arah staf itu_

_"Herr... Gil..Gilbert,a..ayo ki..kita ting..galkan ru..ruang..an i..in..ini!"kata staf itu_

_"kenapa?"kata Gilbert polos_

_"le..lebih ba..baik ki..ki..ta per..pergi ka..kalau sa..sayang nya..nyawamu!"_

_Staf itu lalu menggendong Gilbert dan kabur menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Seteah 3 meter jauhnya dari ruangan itu,terdengar beberapa barang yang rusak. Staf itu langsung berkeringat dingin,Gilbert hanya bingung melihat ekspresi muka si staf yang benar - benar ketakutan._

_tanggal 27 dibulan yang sama_

_Gilbert hanya melihat ayahnya yang sedang kebingungan,entah apa yang dipikiran Ivan saat itu. Namun terlihat dari mata violetnya bahwa ada hal besar yang akan terjadi. Gilbert menghampiri ayahnya dan menarik bajunya._

_"vati,kenapa bingung begitu?"tanya Gilbert_

_"ah... Gil-Gil! kita akan bertemu ibumu nanti dan adikmu juga!"jawab Ivan_

_"vati,Gill!"kata Gilbert dengan pipi yang menggembung_

_"iya... Gil-Gil" Ivan hanya tersenyum._

_tanggal 2 Oktober_

_Ivan sekarang sedang tersenyum senang,ia melihat ke arah sebuah foto. Ia ternyata sudah menyiapkan semuanya,bahkan baju Gilbert saat hari reunifikasi nanti. Gilbert hanya memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan aneh._

_tanggal 3 Oktober_

_tanggal yang ditunggu pada akhirnya datang juga,Gilbert dan ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan tembok,bersamaan dengan Ludwig dan ibunya. Ayahnya sangat senang sekali,ibunya yang ada di bagian barat sudah berkaca - kaca._

_Semua orang di kedua bagian sudah menunggu dengan perasaan senang dan haru karena pada akhirnya negara mereka tercinta bisa bergabung kembali. Walaupun banyak negara yang menentang tentang penyatuan ini dengan alasan negara ini bisa membuat perang ketiga meletus. Tapi ini semua disangkal oleh negara yang akan bersatu ini karena itu hanya masa lalu. Kejadian itu hanya masa lalu dan hanya akan menjadi sejarah kelam negara ini,bukan?_

_Pada akhirnya tembok penghalang runtuh,menandakan negara ini bersatu kembali. Gilbert yang sudah bisa berbicara memeluk kaki ayahnya takut ia terpisah karena banyak orang yang ada di depan tembok itu. Ia memeluk kaki ayahnya erat,kemudian Ivan melihat kearah Ivan dengan tatapan lembut._

_"Gil-Gil... kita akan bertemu Mutti dan Bruder! ayu sini"kata ayahnya mengulurkan tangannya_

_"i..iya,tapi vati... aku takut hilang karena banyak orang"kata Gilbert_

_"tenang,Gil-Gil tidak akan hilang kok! kalau ada yang menculikmu orang itu pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupnya"_

_Gilbert tidak membalas perkataan ayahnya,ia hanya melihat mata violet ayahnya._

_Sementara itu,ibu mereka memcari Ivan dan Gilbert. Ia terlihat sudah putus asa karena tidak menemukannya. Tapi wajahnya seketika cerah kembali saat melihat seorang pria tinggi memakai syal berwarna putih bersemu merah muda. Ia berlari sambil menggendong Ludwig._

_"Ivan!"panggil Monika_

_"ah.. Loiuse!"kata Ivan dan langsung dipeluk oleh Monika_

_"Gil - Gil.. lihat itu! adikmu sekarang sudah besar ya?"kata Ivan._

_Kemudian Gilbert melepas pegangan ayahnya,ia memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Ia menangis yang menyebabkan semua orang memperhatikan keluarga itu._

_"Gilbert,shh... jangan nangis! kita pulang yuk! ibu sudah membuatkan makanan enak untuk menyambut kalian sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Ludwig yang ke dua ya?"kata Monika_

_Pada akhirnya,keluarga itu hidup dengan bahagia sebagai keluarga utuh lagi._

**_flashback end_**

"nah begitulah! pada akhirnya aku yang awesome dan adikku kembali menjadi satu keluarga lagi"kata Gilbert

"baiklah,Herr Beilschmidt... terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku berwawancara. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk itu"kata wartawan itu

"Ja..ja,bitte schon"

Wartawan itupun meninggakan Gilbert sendirian,ia tersenyum memandang tembok itu. Seseorang tergopoh - gopoh menghampiri Gilbert. Ia lebih tinggi dari Gilbert dengan mata biru dan rambut yang disisir ke belakang. Di tangan kanannya terlihat seorang gadis imut bermata amber memegang tangannya dengan mesra.

"bruder! kucari kemana - mana,ternyata kau ada disini!"kata orang itu

"ah,Lud... tadi ada wartawan yang ingin wawancara denganku yang awesome ini,jadinya lama deh... kesesese" kata Gilbert membela diri.

"cepat bruder! sudah banyak yang menunggumu! terutama Francis,Antonio dan Arthur. Katanya mereka mau menantangmu meminum bir"

"kesesese... mereka mau menantangku minum bir Jerman! kalau mereka kalah akan kusuruh mereka membayarkanku semua makan dan minum di Oktoberfest"

Orang yang bernama Ludwig itu hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar kata - kata kakaknya. Kemuadian seorang gadis berkacamata dan seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket bomber menghampiri mereka berdua. Muka pemuda disamping gadis itu terlihat masam dan memandang Gilbert dengan tatapan tajam.

"Alfred,tumben mau datang... dan Madeline,ayo kita jalan - jalan!"ajak Gilbert

"Enak saja! aku sebagai kakaknya tidak mengizinkannya! apalagi ada acara Oktoberfest sekarang! kalau kau mabuk bagaimana? Aku tidak sudi membiarkan Madeline bersamamu!"kata Alfred

Baru saja Alfred selesai mengomel,ia sudah ditinggalkan oleh Gilbert yang membawa kabur Madeline. Alfred yang baru sadar hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lud,dimana kakakmu yang asem itu? dan dimana Made?"tanya Alfred

"oh,bruder sama Madeline barusan pergi"jawab Ludwig

"kenapa tidak memberi tahu?"

"habis anda sibuk mengomel,tentu saja itu tidak sopan jika memotong perkataan orang,bukan?"

"..."Alfred tidak membalas detik selanjutnya

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIIIIDT!"Alfred sudah teriak sangat keras yang menyebabkan semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"AWAS KAU! JIKA SAMPAI DATANG KE RUMAH,AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" (Alfred,capslock jebol... capslock saya jebol)

Gilbert yang berhasil membawa kabur Madeline kemudian pergi ke depan Reichstag. Ia tersenyum dengan percaya diri dan mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat. Ini membuat Madeline hanya bisa memerah mukanya. Setelah ,mengobrol,kembang api mulai menyala dan disamping mereka sudah ada adik Gilbert dan pacarnya beserta Alfred yang masih memasang wajah masam.

* * *

Another Story :

Gilbert POV

hallo,namaku Gilbert,Beilschmidt. Aku itu orang awesome dari Jerman dan pastinya kalian ingin tahu pekerjaanku itu apa. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang pemain bola di Bayern Munchen bersama adikku yang awesome tapi tidak se-awesome diriku. Kami berdua jadi penyerang di sana,aku nomor 9 dan adikku nomor 10. yah,nomor sakral alias 10-nya harus adikku yang memegang.

Oh iya! aku lupa... disini ada beberapa nama yang asing ya? well... mungkin kalian pernah dengar tapi tidak tahu pekerjaan mereka itu apa. Mungkin yang pertama itu adikku. Adikku itu benar - benar berbeda denganku,ia rajin berlatih dan seriusnya minta ampun. Selain itu dia punya rival seorang pemain hebat di negara Spanyol. Orang itu bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,benar - benar nama yang panjang. Dia itu sahabatku dan ia masuk tim Barcelona lho! sifatnya dengan rivalnya yaitu adikku sangat bertolak belakang.

Ada lagi sahabatku yang lain,namanya Francis dia orang Prancis. Ia masuk tim AC Milan di Italia. Terus ada Arthur,ia cuma teman biasa namun cukup dekat jika urusan pergi ke bar dan hal lain darinya ialah ia sangat mudah mabuk walaupun ia meminum bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah. tapi Arthur merupakan pemain andalan di Manchester United.

Nah,kalian ingin tahu siapa yang seorang gadis yang selalu didekatku kan? namanya Madeline,dia punya perusahaan sirup maple terbesar di dunia dan kakaknya,Alfred F. jones mempunyai perusahaan alat - alat olahraga terbesar di dunia. Sang kakak punya pacar dari Belarus yang kataku sangat dan sungguh menyeramkan.

Aku pernah pacaran sama seorang gadis Hungaria,tapi dia malah milih pianis penggila Chopin dan Beethoven yang katanya dari Austria. Tapi setahuku,Beethoven itu lahir di Jerman,jadi dia orang Jerman. Nama gadis itu Elizaveta,Elizaveta Hedervary.

Selain itu,adikku juga punya pacar,ia namanya Feliciana Vargas. Aku akui dia imut tapi dia terlalu posesif! buktinya ia sering banget ngegelantung di tangan Ludwig. Terus Antonio punya pacar,sebenarnya ia adiknya Feliciana namanya Lovina. Anehnya ia berbeda dari adiknya yang menurutku punya mulut yang nggak bisa dijaga! bahkan aku dan adikku selalu dipanggil "potato freak" "potato bastardo" dan "Kraut". Hei! kami bukan makanan! bahkan sifatnya malah bikin aku nggak betah... tapi anehnya dia masih aja awet walaupun udah 3 tahun.

Terus yang namanya Francis dia punya pacar dari negara apa ya namany? Sey.. Seysi.. Seychelles.. ah itu nama negaranya! nama dia tuh kalau nggak salah Sey Victoria. Sebenarnya sih dia itu adik angkatnya dia,tapi nggak tau kenapa malah jadi pacarnya.

Aduh lupa! Yang namanya Arthur dia punya pacar dari Liechtenstein namanya Lili Zwingli. Dia itu senasib sama aku yang awesome. Sama - sama punya pacar yang memiliki kakak yang terlalu melindungi! dasar brother-complex! masih mending aku sih,kakaknya cuma punya perusahaan alat - alat olahraga. Kalo si Arthur kakaknya punya perusahaan senjata! Pernah sekali kita hampir kena berondongan peluru! hiii..

Oh iya,kita semua bukan pemain payah dan biasanya jadi dibangku cadangan ya! kita semua itu pemain andalan masing - masing klub. Selain itu, kita semua udah pernah dapetin Bola d'Or sama sepatu emas! tapi diantara kami,yang terbanyak ya adikku dan Antonio. bahkan waktu Euro tahun kemarin pemain yang masukin gol terbanyak ya dua orang itu. selain itu,kalau mereka saling berhadapan. Merka akan saling menatap tajam,serem banget.

Nah,mungkin cuma ini aja yang ingin kuceritakan. Terkadang kesempatan itu bisa datang kedua kalinya atau mungkin kalau kita tidak sadar,sudah berkali - kali. Jadi,syukuri hidup ini saja ja?

* * *

Gilbert again :

hmm... Author bilang dia sangat berterima kasih terhadap semua yang sudah review ke fic author yang lain. Dan untuk yang **berniat ngasih flame**,kata Author : **it's up to you to gave me some unappreciated thing,but i recommend you.. instead you gave a flame to an Author,just give it some good critic... so me,as an author too... can improve my stories.. and i think not everyone can write some story,y'know? so.. give some appreciate!**

Nah.. author ini mau nngehapus fic lagi! yang dihapus itu yg chapternya paling dikit karena dia bilang udah kehabisan ide dan diisi sama ide baru lagi.. dasar author gaje! Dia punya ide cerita yg melibatkan sihir Arthur yg payah banget!

* * *

Well,sekarang saya si Author yang bilang,saya seneng banget udah bisa nulis ampai lima cerita dan seperti yg Gilbert bilang,ada fic saya yang bakalan dihapus... maaf ya saya kali ini menggunakan judul bahasa Jerman,ada yang tau artinya? artinya Tembok Berlin... oh iya,saya pengen banget nulis fic bhs. Inggris.. tapi bhs. inggris saya pas - pasan.. ukkh #pundung dipojokan (lupakan) ^o^ untuk meningkatkan tulisan saya... RnR,bitte?


End file.
